


Welcome to The Jungle

by ShujinGhost



Series: The Wolves [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Everyone fucks everyone and everyone agrees, Friends With Benefits, It wasnt clear but it is bokuakaa, M/M, Nobody is sad here, Porn With Plot, There will be Plot, bokubabe, everyone is a babe, its just sex really, nor really, this is a bokuaka btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGhost/pseuds/ShujinGhost
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro has been in a rock band, The Wolves, with his three best friends since high school. The only thing that differs him from them is the lack of tattoos in his skin. He does want to ink himself, but he is looking for the perfect design and the perfect artist.





	1. You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Finally had the time to write a new fanfic, this time without suffering and only love (and sex) yay. Also, yes, all the titles are rock songs.

Limbs, sweat, and skin. That's practically the summary of most Koutaro’s nights and some of his mornings. Today he knows Koushi and Tooru are out since way earlier than he dares wake up, and he knows that Tetsuro is lying beside him, he can feel him moving in his sleep. Their relationship has evolved in so many different ways, but right now he is happy with what they have; casual sex, good conversations, cigarette breaks and being kicked out of the room every time Tetsuro brings in another one of his conquests. There are absolutely no feelings attached, it's just relieving stress, at least until one of them gets a boyfriend and they have to stop. Tetsuro once admitted he had a crush on Koutaro before they met; back in middle school Koutaro was super popular with the girls, he was handsome and was captain of the school's volleyball team, but once Tetsuro got to know him, he realized that Koutaro couldn't be taken seriously, really. He was one of those kids who threw themselves out of the roof because they thought the superhero cape would make them fly. Tetsuro's crush didn't last long. Being Tetsuro's crush was nice, though, his mom used to make the greatest bentos. They became best friends shortly afterward; their relationship wouldn't have worked in any other sense, Tetsuro was extremely serious and calculating, he cared too much about grades and being cool. Koutaro was fun and charismatic, didn't quite care about what other people thought. That rubbed into Tetsuro once they moved up to high school, and he was the happiest he had ever been. 

Koutaro closes his eyes again, it’s still early in the morning and he has no classes scheduled today, so he figures a nap (if you could call it that) could do no harm. Tetsuro’s quiet snores fill the room, it’s relaxing, Koutaro doesn’t like complete silence. 

 

There are fingers in his thighs, he feels light touches that are moving up from his knees to his crotch and he knows that Tetsuro is up, probably sporting a raging boner. This happens sometimes; Tetsuro having some dream that makes him wake up and fuck Koutaro against the headboard, he is not complaining, though, it's already past noon. He is certainly not complaining when he feels Tetsuro's tongue at the base of his dick and when it reaches the slit at the top, he moans. 

“Good Morning, bro.” He hears Tetsuro say from under the sheets. 

“Hi.” Koutaro yawns. “Good sleep?” 

Tetsuro doesn't answer, instead, he puts Koutaro’s now hardening dick whole into his mouth and Koutaro’s breath hitches. He never quite knows where Tetsuro learned to move his tongue like that, but he is not questioning his skills, he is glad he is on the receiving end of this exchange. While Tetsuro is occupied with his dick, Koutaro looks for the lube bottle on the bedside table, beside it, there’s a nearly finished pack of condoms. He grabs one and makes a mental note to remind Tetsuro to buy a new box this week; last time he ran out of condoms, the night ended with a very angry blond guy storming out of Tetsuro's room. He passes the lube bottle down to Tetsuro and he grabs it happily. 

Once the gel is in Tetsuro’s fingers and they are ghosting in Koutaro’s ass, he closes his eyes. He relaxes into the touch as Tetsuro’s finger enters him slowly. He is more used to it than he dares to admit. Tetsuro’s finger moves inside him for a while before he feels a second one entering while the first one thrusts faster now. When Tetsuro starts scissoring his fingers, Koutaro moans louder this time and Tetsuro grins as he mouths at Koutaro’s nipple. When one of his fingers hits Koutaro's prostrate, his breath becomes erratic and his hips start bucking and putting tension on Tetsuro’s own erection. The third finger is just routine to make sure they don’t get injured in the process, but Koutaro almost begs Tetsuro to stop before he comes. 

“Don’t get too excited, big guy. The show’s just begun.” Tetsuro says with a laugh as he pulls his fingers out and aligns himself with Koutaro’s hole. He enters slowly, teasing. He knows Koutaro can take it rough, but he’d rather enjoy his little whimpers. He does enjoy the loud cries every once in a while, so when he is all the way in, he pulls out slowly and then starts to thrust with force. He is already accustomed to Koutaro’s body, and he finds his prostrate fast, which makes Koutaro come undone. 

“Fuck, fuck, Tetsu.” Koutaro’s words come out in loud gasps, almost indistinguishable from the moans and sounds he is making. Whenever Koutaro cries, his muscles tighten and Tetsuro has to get a hold of himself not to come before the boy under him. Koutaro doesn’t seem to care too much, but it is a challenge to Tetsuro; to never come before his partners. So he keeps hitting Koutaro’s prostrate as much as he can and is now pumping his erection. He is also mouthing at a soft spot beneath his ear and Koutaro is whining and squirming more than usual. 

Tetsuro loves this, having people under (or over) him and coming undone because of him. It’s not so much a praise kink as just knowing that he is good, he doesn’t need words for him to understand when he is hitting all the right spots. And right now, he is. So when Koutaro comes on his hand, he keeps thrusting, riding his orgasm. It also feels good for him, the clenching of muscles is always a good way to go, so he comes with a loud cry and he falls over Koutaro’s sweaty chest. 

When their breaths and heartbeats go back to normal, he pulls out of Koutaro and stands up to take the condom off, tie it and throw it away. He comes back from the bathroom with a towel for Koutaro to clean himself up. Once they are clean and are wearing at least underwear they hear a knock on the door. 

“You guys are disgusting, be quiet or we will start being loud!” Tooru shouted through the door.

“Make sure no one is here if you’re going to scream like that. Or at least invite us to join.” Koushi’s voice was teasing, and Tooru whined. 

“Ko-chan!” Koushi laughed and there were steps walking away from their door. 

“You know? You are the only guy I fuck who has no tattoos on his skin.” Tetsuro says as he finished changing, they are supposed to have rehearsal after lunch today.

"I won't be for long," Koutaro says with a grin on his face. 

“Really? You found an artist?” Koutaro nods and the smile on his face doesn’t fade. He’s been looking for the perfect artist for a little more than a year, he wants his first tattoo to be something special. All of his friends wear ink all over their bodies, Koushi is surprisingly the one who is covered the most, but Tetsuro’s are more noticeable since they are in his arms and legs. 

The house they live in is, by no means, small; it has three rooms (one of them occupied by Tetsuro’s unnecessary shit), a living room with a couch and a tv on the second floor and a kitchen, a dining room, a garden and a garage (in which they rehearse). The house belongs to Tetsuro’s family and they’ve been living there together for the two years they have been in university. 

Fridays are normally take-out day, but today Koushi had said yes to cooking for the rest of them after Tooru's begging. Once they are sitting on the dining table with plates of golden curry on them, they have conversations of small talk and "no loud sex while we're in the house", courtesy of Tooru. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk.” Koushi loud whispers to him and he scowls, Koutaro knows Tooru just hit him under the table. 

“Hey! Guess who’s finally inking their precious virgin skin!” Tetsuro shouts once they are finished eating.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing virgin about that skin” Koushi laughs pointing at Koutaro. 

“Hey! Rude.” Koutaro whines at him but the rest of them laugh. 

“Did you finally found an artist you like?” Tooru joins the conversation. 

“Yeah! I’ve been following him for a while on Instagram, but I can’t seem to get ahold of his contact information.” 

“Does he has a picture of himself?” Koushi asks.

“Please don’t stalk people we don’t know and want to actually meet, last time it took me two weeks to recover," Tetsuro says and Koushi puts up a hurt expression.

“What are you talking about? I just want to make sure he exists.” 

“Anyway, no. There is like no pictures of his face but the designs are amazing.” Koutaro stands up from his chair to show them his profile. “Look at this!” Tetsuro grabs his phone and starts scrolling down. 

“Dude, these are awesome!” Tetsuro says as Tooru takes the phone from him. 

"Hey! I think I've seen some of these on people from around here!" Tooru says.

“Really? So that might mean he is local!” Koutaro is suddenly more excited than before. 

“Oh, let me see.” Koushi gets closer to them and takes the phone from his boyfriend. He scrolls and squints his eyes at the screen. “You guys are a bunch of idiots. He’s got locations, and this one is from our school.” He pushes the screen up to Koutaro’s face and he blinks as he gets away from it. It’s just a sketch on a notebook, some kind of mandala and a signature. 

“What? For real?” Tetsuro says, a laugh beginning to make its way into his voice.

“Plus, the name sounds familiar. Maybe he is in one of my classes?” Koushi keeps speaking ignoring the others’ questions. “Akaashi Keiji. I think there were two Keijis in my digital design class last semester.” Koushi starts picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen. 

“Oh, the one you had to take twice because you failed?” Tetsuro teased and Koushi stopped in his tracks, leaving the plates close to the sink. 

“Unnecessary comment.” He tsks. “Now clean the dishes, I won’t be cleaning them for you anymore.” Tooru and Koutaro erupted in laughter as Koushi walked away upstairs and Tetsuro dragged his feet to the kitchen. 

"I guess not even the prince gets away with being a little bitch," Tooru told Koutaro.

“There is nothing princely about him, though” Koutaro answered.

“I can hear you, you know? Help me dry.” Koutaro walked over to Tetsuro while Tooru scurried himself upstairs, walking away from the chores. 

 

By the time the clock beeps announcing their rehearsal, the dishes are cleaned and in place, along with the kitchen. Tetsuro just washed the dishes, whenever Koutaro was immersed in a good conversation or something that interested him, he would clean without even realizing Tetsuro had sat down on the counter until Koutaro finished dusting the table. 

The other two came down and they went into the garage to tune their instruments. Koutaro sat down on his stool and waited for the others to plug in while he played with the drumsticks. His drums were basically like another set of limbs, he started playing slowly and quietly, him being the only one not needing headphones to tune his instrument. Playing the drums had always been his way out of his problems, he’d play his feelings away, ever since elementary school; his mom had always cursed his father for giving it to him, but she liked seeing him get better. At least she liked hearing him play before he told her he would dedicate his life to music and not business like she had planned. The memories, good or bad, were good inspiration for any musician, so Koutaro was grateful for them, even if they were salty from time to time.” More good things to come” Tetsuro’s parents had told them when The Wolves got their first gig (it was in a charity event they hosted, but it still counts, right?).

“Hey! I heard there will be a free spot for the club in like a month or so. Do we want it?” Koutaro started speaking once everyone was in place and nobody had headphones on.

"For real? Of course we want it, dude!" Tetsuro turned around and flicked Koutaro in the forehead. 

"Yeah, you should ask for it," Koushi said as he started playing some arpeggios on his guitar before starting rehearsal.

“I’ll tell them our band’s available.” 

“Just ask for the date, we’re actually not that much available you know? We do have a couple gigs this semester.” Tooru said looking through his phone, his left hand mimicking chords on his guitar. 

“I know! I’m so excited.” Koutaro started counting and he started drumming. The others didn’t fall behind one note and they were playing in synchrony in a matter of seconds. Music had always been the one thing they all had in common, other than being from the same hometown. They had been a band for almost 5 years now, and they were still going strong. Even if they had been rejected by a couple of discographies, Tooru kept looking for one to sign them. 

They played and played song after song, they had a bunch of originals and some covers that all of them liked to play. It had always been like this; Koutaro on the drums, Tetsuro on the bass, Koushi on the guitar and Tooru on the mic and second guitar. They had that chemistry that was needed to form a lasting band together, they had been together through thick and thin, music made them best friends. A battle of the bands in high school had put them together, and after their first month of being The Wolves, their lives changed completely. 

 

“Will you be able to afford the tattoo you want, Bo-chan?” Tooru teased Koutaro once they finished rehearsing. They were sitting down to cool down for a while before picking everything up. Koutaro and Koushi had water bottle in their hands, drinking from it time to time, Tetsuro and Tooru were drinking beers. 

“I will if Tetsuro keeps feeding me.” Koutaro laughed as he turned a cigarette on and passed the lighter to Tetsuro. 

“Anything for my jester.” Tetsuro side hugged Koutaro but was shoved away. 

“Rude” Koutaro frowned and crossed his arms.

“He is more your child than he is your jester, though.” Koushi jumped in. 

“That is utterly disgusting” Tooru retorted. 

“Cute little Bo” Tetsuro ignored Tooru’s comment, he grabbed both Koutaro’s cheeks and the golden eyed boy laughed. 

"Speaking of affording tattoos, I must go to work," Koutaro said while slapping Tetsuro’s hands off his face.

"Let's go, I'll give you a lift," Koushi told him. “I have to go down to the store anyway.”

“Great, thanks!” Koutaro laid his drumsticks besides the drums and stood up as the others unplugged their instruments. He ran up the stairs to shower quickly and get changed into his uniform, he went back down to find Koushi by the door. Before they closed it, they heard Tetsuro shouting.

“Hey! Hey! Bring me some chocolate pudding!”

 

Friday night meant Koutaro's shift at the bar finished early, he didn't mind, though, he loved being a bartender. His favorite customer came by the door. Tsukishima Kei came by every night he was working. He came to talk to Koutaro, he knew Kei didn’t have that many friends to start with, and his salty personality didn’t help him at all. But Koutaro liked him, he was a good enough conversation and he tipped well. 

“How do you not get cold in that?” Kei always asked about Koutaro’s uniform; black pants and a bowtie. Koutaro did get cold at times, but the bar was warmer than the rest of the place. He had a theory that he felt uncomfortable talking to a shirtless Koutaro, which made no sense because he came to a strip club almost every day. 

“How come you’ve never talked to freckles over there?” Kei seemingly tensed and was now watching Tadashi from the corner of his eye. 

“None of your business, Bokuto.” 

“Oh come on! You come here just to see him, I know you’re not here to talk to me, Tsuki.” Koutaro answered while drying up some glasses. 

“Since I’m not here to talk to you, why are you not pouring me a glass?” Kei growled and turned his back to Koutaro in his stool. 

"Maybe some liquid courage will help you out today because he is coming over here” Koutaro sing-songs while pouring some whiskey into a small glass with ice cubes. He passed it down to Kei before turning to Tadashi. “Hey, hey, Yamaguchi! What can I get you today?” 

“One sex on the beach and two shots of vodka for table five.” He said while handing Koutaro a note. 

“On it! And for you? It’s on the house!” Koutaro started mixing the cocktail and pouring the shots. 

"I don't drink during business hours." Tadashi seemed to notice Kei sitting down beside him. “Oh, goodnight!” He smiled at him.

“Hello.” Kei’s strangled voice didn’t make Tadashi’s smile fade. 

“You come here often?”

“Almost as much as you!” Koutaro told him as he handed him the tray with the drinks. “Be careful not to spill!” 

“Hey! That was one time.” Tadashi whined while he walked over to the table.

"Completely unnecessary," Kei said as he turned back around and grabbed his glass.

“Oh, he knows you’re here often, he’s just playing stupid.” 

“Really?”

“Dude, it’s Tadashi. Clear as crystal.” Koutaro kept cleaning glasses, the club was filled with people that night, the bar was full with people. The waiters and waitresses kept coming and going and Koutaro kept mixing and stirring. Kei left a quarter to two. And by two thirty the club was almost empty, only some drunk people were still there waiting for their tab. Nobody was ordering drinks anymore and Koutaro had finished cleaning all the dirty glasses. 

“Seems like we’re closing earlier today.” Tadashi came over to where Koutaro was sitting. 

“Yeah, feels like it’s been years since we went home before five.” 

“That’s your fault for getting ascended. I always leave before three thirty.” 

“The shirt man, it is uncomfortable as fuck.” 

“Suit yourself, big guy.” Tadashi nudged Koutaro with his elbow. “Come on, help me clean the tables and we’ll leave even earlier.” Koutaro stood up to help, he’d done so much cleaning today that maybe he’d ask to be left out of cleaning duty tomorrow at the house. Koushi would never let him, but a man can dream. Tadashi gave him a ride, Koutaro didn’t live that far from his work, and Tadashi was just too nice to say no. 


	2. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Akaashi Keiji, a tattoo artist in his university, who is (coincidentally) the owner of Bokuto's favourite tattoo artist's Instagram. Who’d thought a smoke break with his best friend would bring him so much joy? (or not, because his friends are assholes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammar corrections and mistakes I have made, please let me know, english is not my first language and it's been so long since I have practiced it, I haven't read in english a lot. I do hope you enjoy it, I promise more fun and action in the next episodeee, also more more Akaashi.

Monday morning came by faster than any of them would’ve want it to; a small gig on Saturday, thankfully Koutaro’s free shift and curing handovers on Sunday. Tetsuro had the earliest class of the four, but he was also the one who drove the only car parked in the house, so they all went to school with him. A free ride was always a blessing for hungry university students. Koushi and Tooru would hang in the library catching up on homework, and Koutaro would just crash in a couch near them. The librarian had a crush on Koutaro and he thought that it was cute, the way she giggled every time she saw him, and when she tried to wake him up gently (that never worked and Tooru or Tetsuro had to throw him off the couch). She was cute and completely accessible, for someone who was into girls, which Koutaro was not, so he just tried to be nice and she would still let him sleep in the library without being bothered. It also helped that whenever he handed her some flyers for their shows, she would stamp them and hang them all over school, maybe she was just a really big fan and he was full of himself. 

He woke up after two hours, Koushi was drinking his tea and Tooru was already in his second cup of coffee. Tetsuro had come back and was now writing furiously on his notebook. He was always doing homework whenever he wasn’t rehearsing or out with them, he was the only of them not studying art. His major was musical instrument engineering, he was basically studying to build instruments, amps and synthesizers. The three of them knew that whatever Tetsuro chose to do, he would be the best at it, judging from his parents and their undying support for their only son.

“What have you guys been up to?” Koutaro yawned mid sentence and the rest of it came out groggy. 

“Well, I’ve been doing our project. Alone, I might add.” Tooru huffed while he typed into his computer. 

“You could’ve woke me up.” 

“We tried, it was just not possible.” Koushi answered, he was drawing something that looked like Tooru, in a very abstract form. 

“Sorry.” Koutaro said and he sat besides Tooru to help him finish the work. 

“I looked for Mr. Tattoo while I was in class, but if he was with Suga in an art class, I doubt he is an engineer.” Tetsuro told him without looking away from his notes. 

“I’ll try messaging him. Do you think it’ll be weird?” Koutaro laid his head on the table and sighed. 

“Less weird than looking for him in the halls, I guess.” Tooru said.

“No, dude. Look him up in the university’s web and then you plan a “spontaneous” encounter” Koushi told him while quoting out the word with his fingers. 

“That’s the worst, Suga. Don’t mess with his head.” Tetsuro said while holding a laugh.

“I’m not messing with it, I already have his schedule right here.” Koushi took a paper out of his bag, it was indeed a schedule with the name “Akaashi Keiji” at the top. 

“Oh my god, Suga! Get rid of that” Koushi put the paper in Koutaro’s hands but he threw it right back. “No, really. Burn it. You know what? I’m leaving.” 

Koutaro took his bag and left the library, he waved at the girl on the front desk as he crossed the door. Why were his friends like that? It’s not like he asked for such weird bunch. He was pretty decent himself, at the very least, he would never look up another person’s schedule. Only if he was completely desperate, which he wasn’t. At least not yet. 

He went to music appreciation class where he sat alone until Tooru arrived, late as usual, and sat beside him. Koutaro liked that class, it was his best grade and his favourite teacher too. They saw some videos of the orchestra that played last month in town, Tooru started snoring softly beside him. 

Once class was over, it was already time for their lunch break, which they had at the same time as Koushi. They met up to eat fast and then went for a cigarette break together. It was like a ritual already, they’d walk to the back of their building and would sit down under a tree to smoke for a while. What wasn’t part of their ritual and obviously wasn’t expected, was a gorgeous stranger sitting down under their tree. 

“Oh my god.” Koutaro whispered.

“What? You scared?” Koushi asked while he winked at him.

Tooru and Koushi seemed unfazed by this event, so they walked over there while Koutaro was standing in his place, frozen. Or he stayed there until he realised what was going to happen if his two best friends got to him before he did. Koutaro started jogging towards them but Koushi had already opened his mouth. 

“Hello you.” Tooru said nonchalantly. 

“Yep, mind if we sit here? No you don’t.” Koushi talked fast and sat down faster, tapping the grass beside him while looking at Tooru. 

“Go ahead.” 

“This is usually our spot, you know. Hadn’t seen you here before.” Tooru finally spoke and Koutaro stood there, staring at the precious blue eyes in front of him with his wide golden ones. He was more attractive up close, definitely, his eyes were a deep blue, and his skin was the perfect color to contrast his dark hair. He was wearing a black shirt with green letters that spelled “The Jungle”, his right arm had a sleeve tattoo his neck was inked aswell. “Oh, I’ve actually never been here before, but my regular smoking place got filled with people so I moved.” His voice was smooth and it seemed like he talked with a nice rhythm. “I have class right now though, good talk.”

“Sucks, we would be happy to share.” Koushi smiled at him but he didn’t smile back. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, our friend here wants to know if you’re available...” Tooru jumped in with a wink. 

“For a bang” Koushi finished while pointing at Koutaro who now stood there shaking his hands in front of his body. 

“No, no, no. That’s not true.” Koutaro was now covering his face with his hands while moving it side to side. “Omg, no.” 

“Well that’s a bummer” Bokuto heard the stranger’s voice and then his friend’s laughter. He uncovered his face to look at him and he only saw the same serious expression he had before. He was now standing up. 

“I mean, umm, I.” Koutaro was now looking everywhere that was not the man in front of him.

“See you around.” They blue eyed man walked away to turn off his cigarette near a trash can and threw the filter into the garbage. 

“You guys suck” Koutaro said while he sat beside them and stole a cigarette from Koushi. 

“We were kidding, dude.” Tooru said while dragging smoke from his cigarette.

“How can you be so hot and so stupid at the same time?” Koushi asked, a face full of concern. 

“He was so attractive, oh my god.” Koutaro was back to covering his red face while he tried to smoke through his hands. 

“Nice kid.” Tooru said before puffing out some smoke. 

“Great tattoos.” Koushi whistled.

“Nice eyes.” Tooru laid his head on Koushi’s shoulder.

“Could smile more.” Koushi commented. 

“Still attractive as fuck.” Koutaro finally spoke in a normal voice. 

“Well, look who’s back.” Tooru said as he patted him on the head. 

“He would totally bang you.”

“What? No.” 

“He was sad when you said no.”

“He was joking.”

“He didn’t have the face of a joking man.” 

“He is too serious for you, Bo.” 

“For the millionth time, I don’t want to bang him, oh my god!” 

“Dude, it’s fine. We all want to bang him too.” 

“Kou-chan!”

 

On Wednesday, something wonderful happened right before Koutaro and Tetsuro could cure their hangover from the night before; Tetsuro had gone out to the club where Koutaro works. He would get free drinks, would drink with his best friend, and somehow, when Koutaro was drunk on the bar he would sell more shots to girls than ever. 

Tuesdays where good days for business, a lot of girls in their twenties and a couple of bachelorettes made Bokuto’s bar get filled with laughter and gossip. Drunk Koutaro was a great conversation and an awfully good laugh. The thing was, Tetsuro noticed, that Koutaro was hot, and girls were all over him, so if Koutaro grinned at them and offered them a shot, who were they to reject such a handsome face? And who was Tetsuro to reject free booze whenever Koutaro pushed a glass in front of him. Girls would grab Tetsuro’s arms and caress his hair, and don’t mind him, he loved the attention, but Tetsuro was more interested on the guys dancing on the center stage. Koutaro would deliver some flyers for their gigs and his boss would come to tell him not to, but as soon as he was gone, he’d take them out again. He knew his job was in no danger, nobody could mix cocktails for bachelorettes like Koutaro could. 

It always looked like a good idea at the moment, drink every drop of alcohol on the bar, then, it looked like a horrible one the next morning. But that particular day was a very good one, at least for Bokuto. 

“Holy shit!” Koutaro was barely awake while scrolling down his phone when he screamed. 

“Bo! Shut the fuck up!” Tetsuro pushed Koutaro off the bed while he mumbled something with his head below the pillow. Koutaro didn’t seem to mind much, he stood up quickly and ran out of the room.

“Suga! Suga! Where are you?!” The terrible headache seemed long gone when Koutaro burst through the door of Koushi and Tooru’s room. To his surprise (or not) he found Tooru straddling Koushi shirtless on the bed. 

“What the fuck, Bo-chan?! Learn how to knock!” Tooru yelled while Koushi laughed and pushed him off him. 

“Oh shut up, you’re gonna love this!” Koutaro climbed up the bed and sat down between the two of them.

“What happened, Bo?” Suga seemed interested as he looked up Bokuto’s shoulder into the other’s phone. 

“He posted a picture! Akaashi! A fucking picture of his face!” He shoved the phone on his face, it seemed to have become a habit. 

“What? Akaashi Keiji? The artist?” Tooru climbed over Koutaro to see the phone as well. 

“Yes! And oh my god, it’s him!” Koutaro was breathing fast and moving his hands so much that both of the other men were distracted from the screen. 

The person on the screen was a man with dark blue eyes, white skin and black hair. He was most definitely hot, but more than that, he was beautiful. He had his neck tattooed and his ears pierced the same way Koushi had them. His hair was nicely done and he was wearing a black button-up. He was the same guy they had met at their tree on Monday.

“Bo! He was in my class last semester!” Koushi suddenly shouted. 

“How could you forget a face like that?” Koutaro asked.

“Hey!” Tooru pushed Koushi’s shoulder. 

“Oh Tooru, you are better looking!” Koushi kissed Tooru’s cheek. 

“What’s the fuss all about?” Tetsuro came through the door looking grumpy. 

“We found Bokuto’s artist and he is hot as fuck.” Koushi answered. 

“What? You did? Let me see!” Tetsuro jumped into the bed and laid down on all of them while he stole the phone. “Holy shit! Dude!” 

“I know, bro!” Koutaro stole the phone back. 

“Bro, bro.” Tetsuro gave Koutaro a look and grinned at him. 

“Dude, no!” Koutaro shoved his hands in Tetsuro’s face. 

“What?” Tooru asked. 

“He wants me to bang him!” Koutaro said as he put the phone away. 

“Bo, he totally wants to bang you as well.” Koushi winked at Koutaro. 

“What do you mean?” Tetsuro asked while getting comfortable on the bed.

“Oh we met the guy on Monday, and we were playing total wingmen, but Bokuto here, ruined it.” Tooru said.

“You are an idiot dude, that guy...come on!” Tetsuro hit Koutaro in the back of his head.

“Apparently everyone is interested in banging him” Koushi said.

“I hope you don’t mean you.” Tooru scowled at him.

“I wouldn’t because Bokuto definitely will. He’s got dibs.” 

“He is a person you know? And I want him to tattoo me not fuck me.” Koutaro stood up from the bed frowning.

“Oh, so you want him to put his needle inside you?” Tetsuro smirked as he laid down on the bed. 

“Oh my god, I’m leaving.” Koutaro closed the door behind him, leaving the three inside. 

“Tetsu-chan, please go to your room.” Tooru said as he flicked Tetsuro’s forehead. 

“Ow! No, your bed is comfy!” 

“Kuroo, please leave. We want to have sex.” Koushi said seriously. 

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Tooru pushed Tetsuro off the bed and he huffed. “Alright, alright. I’ll take Koutaro to the movies or something so you can be loud.” Tetsuro winked at Koushi, stood up and walked through the door while rubbing his butt.

“Thanks, Kuroo.” 

“I’m always this nice!” He closed the door and went to get Koutaro. 

 

Tetsuro grabbed Koutaro and they left, no questions asked. It was like a silent amendment, nobody wanted to listen to their best friend having sex, let alone two best friends having sex with each other. Besides, Tooru and Koushi were loud, louder than any person Tetsuro had ever been with, it kind of put him on his toes. But hanging out with Koutaro was always a good deal, they’d go out to the movies or to an arcade, and they’d eat all the junk food that Koushi didn’t let them eat in the house. The only times that he would volunteer to cook was when Tetsuro and Koutaro had volunteered beforehand. 

It was late, and a late Wednesday meant high school kids and families invading the theatre, so Tetsuro kept driving until they reached the nearest arcade, which probably would have more people in it, but he enjoyed that way more. 

“So, what are we doing?” Koutaro asked as he hopped off the car. 

“Anything to save our ears.” 

“True.”

They walked into the arcade and Tetsuro traded some bills for tokens. They walked into a hall that held the newest additions. Koutaro was inspecting every single one of the machines while Tetsuro just sat down in one which looked the easiest. Tetsuro was always in it for the prizes and an easy game meant more tickets to trade at the end of the day. Koutaro was something else entirely.

“Hey! Isn’t this the one your dad was working on last month?” Tetsuro looked up at Koutaro sitting down in one of the machines with a pair of guns on the board. He stood up and walked to Koutaro to see the game. 

“Yeah, it’s the new shooter. This is just a demo though, the complete one will be available only for consoles.” 

“That sucks balls, I can’t afford a console, let alone a console and the game.” Koutaro said while taking a token from Tetsuro and putting it into the game. 

“You are conscious that I do have all the consoles right? And that I get this game for free?” Tetsuro said as he sat down besides Koutaro and took the other gun. 

“Yeah, but it’d be nice to pay for my own stuff for a change.” Koutaro was frowning, and Tetsuro didn’t know if it was from the game or his thoughts. Maybe both. 

“You’d have money saved if you didn’t spend every cent you earn in stupid shit. Plus I don’t mind paying for you.”

“Hey! I don’t spend it, it goes to the tattoo bank.” 

“That’s just a piggy bank that was vandalised by Tooru and Suga.”

“Still. I don’t spend it, I am saving it.” 

“You sure have a lot saved, huh? Plus you have an artist now. Are you gonna look for him in school?” 

“Yeah, I think I could afford some good ink. And I don’t know, man. I don’t wanna seem like a stalker.” 

“Come on, you are not stalking him. You just want him to ink you.” 

“It’s still weird.” 

“Bro, chill. Dude’s probably used to being harassed for being so hot, anyway.” 

“Keep your paws off him!” 

“I wasn’t planning on putting my paws anywhere.” As soon as Tetsuro finished the phrase the game shouted “winner” and Bokuto’s side of the screen turned red. 

“I don’t like this game, dude.”

“That’s because you suck. Come on, let’s race.” Bokuto’s frown turned upside down as he walked besides Tetsuro to the racing games. 

 

A few hours and a giant cat plush later, they were in the car with burgers and shakes. They came into the house to find Koushi and Tooru lying on the couch watching a movie. They joined them and spent the rest of Wednesday bundled up. They had a salad for dinner, so maybe Tetsuro and Koutaro were glad that they had gone out to eat junk food. 

 

Thursday morning, the three of them threatened Koutaro to talk to Keiji. He was just supposed to ask him about the tattooing, nothing weird. They knew that Koutaro was the worst at this, but he was going to try. Koushi gave him his schedule again (“Why do you have so many copies?” Tooru had asked), Tooru gave him some money to buy him a coffee (“He looks like he drinks coffee”) and Tetsuro gave him a condom, which he threw back at his face and left. 


	3. Long Road to Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sugawara Koushi could rename his best friend, it would be “stupid”. On stage, Bokuto is a sex god, everyone can admit that, but in front of Akaashi Keiji, beauty king, he is undeniably an idiot, so Suga has to take matter into his own hands.

Koutaro is the most attractive friend Koushi has in his contacts, but he sometimes is also the most stupid. They are rehearsing in their garage/rehearsing room and Koutaro has been daydreaming all afternoon. He said he didn’t find Keiji anywhere, Koushi is 95% sure he didn’t want to and that’s why he didn’t look for him much this past week. They have a gig today, and they need Koutaro completely focused, that’s why they pacted that they wouldn’t ask him about that failure. It wasn’t working thought, and Koutaro has been missing some beats, which was a bad and rare thing.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on, Bo-chan?” Tooru stopped mid chorus and turned around to look him in the eye.

“What? Am I playing wrong?” Koutaro looked at him with big open eyes, he actually seemed surprised.

“Dude, you’re hardly playing with us, man.” Tetsuro looked at him apologetically.

“Are you okay?” Koushi finally asked, putting his guitar down. Koutaro scratched the back of his neck.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, really. I just keep thinking, what if he doesn’t like me.”

“Okay, you don’t like him, because that’s just how you are, you don’t know him. and he doesn’t need to like you to pinch you with a needle injected with ink. Relax, bro, concentrate a bit for us tonight, and tomorrow we can have a long and unenjoyable talk about this, okay?” Tetsuro talked without pause, and Koutaro seemed to understand every word, nodding after every sentence.

“Alright.” His final nod looking more determined than the rest. Koushi looked at him and he smiled, and that was that. Koutaro was playing like always, everything on fleek.

Two hours later, they were all packed up and ready to go to the party they were supposed to be playing at, it’s a Thursday and they have already cleared their schedules for tomorrow. Koutaro asked a friend to take over the bar that day, his boss was not happy, but he would be working Friday night, so it would be fine. They have a “very special” bachelorette coming over, Koutaro has heard of her, she is kind of famous in the modelling world. They stand backstage now, curtains (if you can call them that) still closed. Koushi is walking over his guitar to connect on the amps, and Tooru has gone to the toilet, Tetsuro is talking Koutaro down from his nervousness.

“Why do you always freak out before a show? It’s been this way since middle school.” Tetsuro pats Koutaro on the back, softly.

“In my defense, back in middle school, it was only you and I, and we were terrible.”

“That we were. But now we are awesome dude, and these two idiots are great too.”

“You are right, we fucking rock and we are going to rock this motherfucking party to ashes.”

“These people are drunk as hell, probably high from some illegal substances, even if we did suck, they wouldn’t know.”

“We won’t suck you negative fucks.” Tooru comes back with moist hands, from washing his hands. “We are the awesomest band ever.”

“We’ve also been practicing all week for this.” Koushi comes back to connect the rest of the instruments.

“It’s ten minutes before we start, care for a smoke?” Tetsuro pulls out a pack of cigarettes and offers them both one.

“Sure, let’s just wait for Suga.” Koutaro says while he takes one.

The first note plays and everyone at the party quiets down. There are some people who don’t seem to even know where they are, but the noise seems to call for attention. Ryunosuke Tanaka, Sugawara’s friend from middle school and the one who asked them for the gig, is now center stage painted head to toe with neon paint that glows in the black light.

“What the hell is up with you tonight!?” He shouts through the microphone and the people shout after him. “The moment you’ve all been waiting for, the reason you all are here, other than the booze.” He points at Koutaro to drum roll. “My friends, your friends, the most amazing rock band of all times, The Wolves!” He shouts their name and his voice gets lost along with the screaming crowd.

They play note after note, song after song and Koutaro seems cured. Koushi looks back at him and the only definition he can think of is “sex”. Even Tooru would agree that Koutaro was attractive, full of sweat and playing drums, pushing his hair back every once in awhile, playing with the drumsticks. He could see Tetsuro looking back at him and just staring, who could blame him. It wasn’t just him, though. There were many people in the crowd staring right through the rest of them, and looking at the drummer. He was beaming, even under black light, you could see him smiling and happy and attractive. It didn’t fit inside Koushi’s head, how he could be a sex symbol on stage and couldn’t even dare to speak to another man because he was pretty. But right now, it didn’t matter, all of their problems didn’t matter, his tattoos didn’t matter, and the artist mattered less. Right now, Koutaro was playing every song with absolutely no mistakes, he was proud of their music, and they made it justice, every single night they played their own songs.

Koutaro was feeling like the king of the world since the moment they started playing, even if Tetsuro had to give him a pep talk before every show, once he remembered how good he actually was, he would play the best he had yet. He could see his three best friends right in front of him, playing the song that made them with the battle of the bands so many years ago, the main reason why they were together right now. The Wolves were everything to him. He played the final note and threw his drumsticks and shirt to the audience, who screamed when it fell on them. He saw Ryunosuke getting close to the stage, he said some slurred words through the microphone and then walked towards them while some men in black helped Koushi and Tooru put their instruments in Tetsuro’s car. Said car owner was now holding some alcoholic beverage on his hand.

“Dudeees, you rocked.” Ryunosuke said as he put one arm around Koutaro’s shoulders. “Thank you so much for coming!” He hugged them both and then let go of Tetsuro. “You…” He poked Koutaro on the chest. “A friend wants to meet you, but first, a drink.”  
He took Koutaro to the bar and got them both a glass of a very blue beverage. Tetsuro had gotten lost in the crowd, Koushi and Tooru nowhere to be seen, and a very blond, very attractive man walking towards them.

“Hey Teru, my man!” Ryunosuke said while putting his free arm on the man’s shoulder.

“Dude, you are so wasted, holy shit.”

“Nah, nah. I’m just fine. Sooo, this is Teru.” He said now looking at Koutaro.

“Terushima Yuuji.” He says while holding a hand out at Koutaro, then looks back at Ryunosuke while denying with his head. “Kiyoko is going to murder you.”

“Stop being so boring.” Ryunosuke tells him and then looks back at Koutaro. “This is the one who wants to bang you, have fun Bokuto.” He lets them go and walks away to talk with other people and before long, he is lost in the crowd.

“You look pretty sober for a friend of Tanaka’s” Yuuji said to Koutaro.

“Well I’m not one to drink too much and play, just got down from the stage.”

“I know, I was watching.” Yuuji bites his lips and watches Koutaro head to toe. Once he reaches his eyes again, he licks his lips. “How about a beer?” Yuuji asks while taking a step forward, right hand touching Koutaro’s hip.

“How about a dance?” Koutaro grabs the bottle closer to him at the bar and drinks the contents. He then proceeds to grab the back of Yuuji’s neck and pull him closer as they walk to where people were dancing, now at the rhythm of the DJ. They kept dancing, chest against chest, hip against hip. But when Koutaro felt a tongue on his ear, he put his leg in between Yuuji’s and started grinding against him. Yuuji’s tongue kept playing with his ear and his jawline and his neck and that sweet sweet spot at the base of his head. And Koutaro, instead of moaning, grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him away. He stared at Yuuji, panting, he was about to pull him back in when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey, Bokuto.” He looked back and saw Koushi with a pretty drunk looking Tooru hanging from his arm. “Sorry to interrupt but fucking Kuroo left with some guy and left us here. We’re going to go back on a cab, wanna come back with us or…”

“Don’t worry, he’s not going home tonight.” Yuuji interrupted and Koutaro just looked at Koushi and raised his shoulders with a smile on his lips.

“Okay, have fun.”

“Looove you, Bo” Koutaro hadn’t noticed how drunk Tooru was until he tried to speak.

“You too, drink some water before going to bed.” Tooru nodded and was dragged out by Koushi.

“So, I’m not going home tonight?” Koutaro looked at Yuuji again and he was grabbed by the loops on his jeans.

“Unless you changed your mind?” Yuuji’s face was now close enough to Koutaro’s that he could feel his breath. Koutaro denied with his head and closed the gap between them.  
They were kissing hard from the beginning, neither of them wanting to wait, Koutaro’s hands went directly to Yuuji’s hair and Yuuji’s hands were holding Koutaro’s ass. Yuuji bit his lips as he started grinding against his hips, he could feel Yuuji groping his ass before he was brought closer, he could feel the hardening in his pants and this time, when Yuuji sucked on his lips, he moaned.

Next thing he knew, Yuuji had dragged him through the party, all the way to the bathroom. They kissed all the way there, and the blond had lost his shirt on the way, no one seemed to notice them. They would notice they locked the room, but they would be pretty occupied by then. Koutaro could feel tongue on his cheeks, jawline and neck. Then he felt sucking on his collarbones, and nipples. He moaned again. His eyes closed while a trail of saliva made its way from his right nipple to his navel and then the rim of his jeans. He heard Yuuji’s knees hit the ground, and the sound was loud enough to be heard above the sound of the music. His jeans were undone and under his own knees just in time for him to concentrate on the tongue that was creeping up his thigh. Cold hands pulled his boxers down and he felt Yuuji licking his length before taking the head in and sucking him off slowly while working the rest with his right hand and grabbing Koutaro’s ass with the other. His mouth took a little bit more with every suck he gave him and when he licked the slit of Koutaro’s cock, his breath started coming out as gasps. Yuuji kept sucking him for a while before Koutaro started moaning louder and finally came. Yuuji swallowed and stood up after putting the boxers back in place.  
When he recovered his breath, Koutaro pulled his pants back up and pressed all his weight on the wall from the stall. Yuuji watched him from hit sit over the toilet and smirked.

“So big guy, ready for round two?” He said as he stood up smoothly.

“What?”

 

Koutaro woke up on a stranger’s bed, sore, tired and thirsty. By instinct, he reached to the bedside table and found a glass of water, he drank it all and stood up. The blond guy, Yuuji, was nowhere to be seen, so he looked for his pants and got his phone out. He dialed for Tetsuro and the phone rang until he picked up.

“Good morning, I’m guessing”

“I could say the same to you, according to Suga last night.”

“Yeah, according to Suga last night. Where are you by the way?”

“Don’t really know, some fancy appartment. Uptown maybe, come pick me up?”

“Sure, send me your location, also, lunch is on you.”

“‘kay, thank you.”

Koutaro hung up and sent Tetsuro his location. He looked around the apartment while Tetsuro found the place, which was indeed, uptown. The living room had some expensive looking couches and furniture; over one of the tables there were three portraits, to Koutaro’s surprise, in one of them was a picture of Yuuji, Keiji and some black haired girl. He took it from the table and examined it, he heard a noise coming from what he assumed to be the kitchen and he put the photo down. He left the place to wait for Tetsuro out of the complex.

 

“How come you were freaking out about the Akaashi guy and you ended up sleeping with someone else?” Tetsuro asked as soon as Koutaro got inside the car, Koushi and Tooru on the back seats.

“It was Tanaka’s fault. It was fun though.” Koutaro yawned.

“Sure, Tanaka’s fault my ass, we tried to get you home and you said no.” Koushi said while slapping Koutaro on the head.

“Holy shit, about Akaashi. There was a picture of this guy with him, oh my god, what if he knows him?” Koutaro started freaking out on his seat while Tetsuro drove onto a McDonald's drive through.

“Well if he’s got a picture with him, that’s obvious. I want a number 4 with coke and fries.” Tooru said from his seat behind Tetsuro.

“Do you think he’ll tell him?”

“Why would he? No one knows you’re obsessed with Akaashi and have been stalking him for a week. Hey ask if there’s chocolate pie, if there’s not, get me a milkshake.” Koushi said.

“I have not been staking him for a week, what?” Koutaro looked at the window biting his lip.

“Bro, we saw you creeping on him on the campus cafe, it’s alright. What are you having?” Tetsuro asked after he was only missing Koutaro’s order.

“I don’t know, a number 2 with big fries and a big apple soda.” He put his legs up on the seat. “I just don’t want to creep him out, I mean he is so beautiful, it’s just weird, I don’t know.” He now looked deflated and a sad Koutaro, was a bother.

“No, no. Don’t feel like that, I’m pretty sure he won’t think that. Plus, it’s only the tattooing thing, right?” Koushi asked on a soft voice and Koutaro nodded.

“Bo-chan, then you have no reason to be nervous. You talk to me everyday.” Tooru said while he flipped his hair.

“That’s true, I also talk to Suga and the pretty girl at the library.”

“Well thank you for considering me.” Tetsuro said and extended his hand at him. “Are you paying cash or card?”

“Wait, was this real?” Koutaro asked, hands looking for money in his pockets.

“Now it is, if I’m not pretty then I’m not paying.”

“Dude, you’re hot. They’re cute and pretty.” Tetsuro put his hand back and took out his wallet.

“Hmm, I’ll give you that.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go with you to look for him on Monday, and we’ll ask him where he works.” Koushi told him with patting his shoulder.

“Okay, thanks.” Koutaro almost whispered.

Tetsuro payed for their order and once food was in their hands, Koutaro was his happy self again. They got back home and the four of them cuddled on the couch while they watched some movie about aliens, courtesy of Tooru. After the movie, Koutaro went to shower and then left for work alongside Tetsuro, Koushi and Tooru. It was a rare sight, for the three of them to go with him to work, but he liked it, they got along well with his co workers and with Kei, who never failed to be there.

 

Sunday was another day of curing hangovers, drinking more water than their bodies could handle and sleeping most of it off. Tetsuro and Koutaro went for a run that evening, Tooru had looked at them as if they were crazy, which they probably were.

 

Monday came by faster than Koutaro could’ve anticipated. They left early with Tetsuro and spent their morning in the library doing homework and studying for their next exams. Tooru had two cups of coffee before him and Koushi had a hot tea. Koutaro would just sip from any cup was the closest.

“I’m craving some nicotine, anyone interested?” Koutaro stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

“God, yes please.” Koushi stood up and Tooru after him, taking a pack from his backpack.

They walked through the halls looking for Keiji, all three individually, but tooru and Koushi would look at each other every once in awhile. They reached the garden and when they got to their tree, there he was, Akaashi Keiji, beauty king, and Koutaro started slowing down.

“I am not craving anything anymore.” He turned around but Koushi took his arm hard.

“Okay, this is getting fucking ridiculous. Are you a teenager in love? No, you are a fully grown adult capable of talking to pretty people. So now just, get it together man.”

“He’s got a point, you’ll never find another artist you like this much.” Tooru said as he started walking towards Keiji. “We meet again, Akaashi Keiji.”

“How do you know my name?” Keiji looked at Tooru skeptically. Koushi was now beside his boyfriend, dragging Koutaro behind him.

“Hello again. My friend here is Bokuto Koutaro, he is a big fan.” Koushi showed him a bright smile, but that didn’t make Keiji’s expression change the least.

“Are you actually a tattoo artist, though?” Koutaro finally spoke and Keiji’s eyes widened up a little bit in surprise.

“Wait, this is for real?”

“Yeah, dude. I love your instagram, if you are an actual tattoo artist I do want a tattoo.” This seemed to grab more interest from Keiji’s part.

“Sure, I mean yeah I am. And here I though you really were just interested in getting in my pants. Let me get you a card.” He looked inside his bag for a while. Koutaro’s face was red and Koushi was holding in a laugh. “Here it is.” Koutaro examined it; it was a small black card with green letters that spelled “The Jungle”, it had a phone and an address.

“Thank you.” Koutaro whispered and Keiji looked at him with a weirded out expression.

“Don’t mind him, it took him more than a week to approach you.” Koushi said and Koutarou looked at him, angered.

“Yeah, he says you are just too beautiful.” Tooru said as he lighted a cigarette and gave the pack to Koushi. If Koutaro could kill them, he would, but he could only blush and sit down as he exhaled smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, little Kou is kind of a hoe hehe, but he will be faithful I swear hehehe.


	4. Come As You Are - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Suga, Bokuto now has knowledge that Akaashi works in a tattoo parlor (The Jungle) close to their house. Kuroo goes down with him to work out tattoo designs with Akaashi because he definitely doesn’t trust Bokuto to go alone, he might not even make it to the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here's the complete chapter now! I'll post actual chapter 5 once I'm done with it! I'm at the middle I promise!

Tetsuro and Koutaro examine the little black card while they’re on the couch waiting for Koushi to shower so they can practice for a video Tooru wants to record the weekend. He wants to start uploading videos of them and their gigs online so that he can show stuff to the record labels instead of just taking a CD, an extra something, he says. He’s been talking to someone on the phone for almost an hour and they can’t hear a thing, because he is always out front when taking important calls. Not even Koushi is permitted to be close, Tooru gets easily distracted. Once Koushi gets down, Koutaro knows that it’s time for his intervention, Tetsuro and him have been looking at the card for almost the whole hour Tooru has been outside, Koutaro hasn’t said a word. 

“Bo” Koushi says while taking one last step off the stairs.

“No, I can’t do this. He is literally so beautiful it hurts!” Koutaro buries his face in his hands, they know his face is red.

“He is also really nice, I think that’s what hit him the most.” Koushi tells Tetsuro.

“Well I think it’s good that he’s nice. You say you don’t like him, but if you did, I think that’s important.” Tetsuro pats him in the back and Koutaro groans loudly.

“No. I am not going to his shop. I give up, I don’t want a tattoo anymore.” Koutaro’s face is now buried in his two arms. 

“It’s literally two blocks away, we could drag you out.” Tetsuro says.

“I wouldn’t say we could drag him out…” Koushi looks Koutaro up and down. “He’s huge.” 

“Heey!” 

“You are though, you work out more than any of us.”

“I have absolutely nothing in common with him, what would we talk about?” 

“Bo, you are one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met, and believe I’ve had my share. Also, you are extremely talented, he’d be an idiot if he doesn’t see that.” Koushi always knew what to say when Koutaro was down. Neither Tetsuro nor Koushi knew what was actually wrong with Koutaro. The problem here was that he was just afraid of talking to a complete stranger, and that had never happened to him before. 

“You sound like a mom.” Koutaro sniffed and Tetsuro’s eyes opened wide.

“Bro, are you crying?” 

“No.”

“Honestly, what are you so afraid of?” Tetsuro’s voice was calm and soothing. 

“I don’t want to seem dumb in front of him, he is always so calm and cool.”

“You could never look dumb in front of anyway, Bo. Because you are not.” 

“Maybe a little dumb, but not of that sort.” Tooru said as he walked back inside the house. 

“Dude! We’re trying to help!” Tetsuro sounded a bit tired now. 

“I know, but you have to be completely honest, you are really funny Bo-chan. And anyone would be lucky to even be friends with you. Plus the kid was laughing at everything you did the other day.” 

“No, he was laughing at me.” Koutaro’s frown was prominent and his smile upside down. 

“Everyone laughs at everyone every once in awhile.” Koushi tried to calm Koutaro again, it was so hard to get him back on track once he got like this. 

“Those were a lot of everys” Tetsuro pointed out and Koutaro sniffled a laugh.

“See? You know what? We have to practice, so get up and stop moping around. You can mope more after your shift tonight.” Tooru stood up from his squat at Koutaro’s feet. “Also, you are going to go to the parlor, because if you don’t, you’ll regret it and that will be worst.”

“What? Tomorrow?” Koutaro stood up so fast that Tetsuro was pushed to the side.

“Yeah, you should. Also, Kuroo will go with you.” Koushi stood up aswell.

“Why me? I have a date.” 

“Because Tooru and I have a test and you are free. Just drop him there and make sure he walks in.” Tetsuro groaned but nodded anyway. 

“Thanks, Tetsu.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Anytime, Bro.”

And just like that, Koutaro was back to normal, joking with Tetsuro and messing up songs in purpose just to make Tooru shout at them. The topic of Keiji, lost in thought and only music was part of his mind. They played for another two hours and when Tooru was satisfied with what he heard, they stopped. They were exhausted, it was early still, and Koutaro took a nap. He was awaken a while later by Tetsuro, who was going out and could give him a ride to work. So he got up, showered and changed. He was still yawning every now and then when he arrived in time to see Kei talking to Tadashi at the bar, for some reason Tadashi had thought that Kei was interesting enough to start a conversation with him once and since then, it seemed like Kei didn’t go to the club to talk to Koutaro anymore. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Are trying to steal my job?” Tadashi was mixing a drink for Kei. “And my best customer I might add.” He patted Kei on the back and nodded, he then proceeded to go to his place behind the bar. 

“We were just talking about the new dancer, oh my god, Bo.” Tadashi was always like this, he was the most impressionable person Koutaro knew, even more so than he was. 

“Since when were we getting a new one?” Koutaro started cleaning the mess Tadashi had left. “Do we have schedules available for more people on the stages?”

“Not any stage, he got the main one.” Tadashi was now moving his eyebrows up and down.

“Is the main stage really more important than the other ones?” Kei suddenly jumped into the conversation.

“Well yes, of course. Haven’t you ever notice the differences?” Tadashi looks at Kei with a lopsided smile.

“He notices different things.” Koutaro says as he winks at Kei and the blond man blushes a little, almost unnoticeable, still, Koutaro laughs. A song Koutaro has never heard before starts on the speakers around the club and the main stage lights up, a strange man dressed in a police man costume appears. 

“Oh that’s the one!” Tadashi shakes Koutaro’s arm a little bit and he looks up.

The man has sun kissed skin and perfectly toned legs and abs, Koutaro has never seen another person move the way this man does. He understands why they gave him the main stage, because none of the other dancers gets as many shouting and cat calling. The first thing that goes through Koutaro’s mind is that the strange dancer is Tetsuro’s type, 100%. 

It’s a calm night; a few customers, one single bachelorette with a few guests and a small group of girls who were giggling in a table by the corner. The waiters would come and go from Koutaro’s bar, he could mix and stir drinks and pour them in perfect synchrony to whichever music was playing. He got a great tip from Kei, “I’ll pay you to keep quiet” he had said to Koutaro once Tadashi had gone back to his own work. It was a weird night, despite all the normal things that happened; new dancer, new waiter and a ride from Kei, who stayed through his whole shift. He got home and he could hear Tooru and Koushi giggling inside their room, so he went into his own and put his pajamas on. He got inside an empty bed, where Tesuro was that night, he had no idea. He had to get well rested, he’d meet up with Keiji tomorrow, and he was already conscious enough to let dark circles under his eyes. 

The next morning, Koutaro woke up to the smell of pancakes and a hand on his face. He pushed Tetsuro away and got up. Tetsuro groaned and hugged a pillow and was back to snoring softly. Koutaro followed the smell all the way to the kitchen and he found Tooru at the stove and Koushi sitting on the counter beside him, he looks at Koutaro and smiles. 

“Morning, Bo.” 

“Hi.” 

“Bo-chan! Just in time.” Tooru looks back at him as he jumps onto another counter.

“The smell woke me up.” He yawns in the middle of the sentence.

“Good, because Tooru here made a million.” Tooru scowls, but Koutaro can see the tower of pancakes beside him. “Kuroo’s still asleep?”  

“Yeah, I didn’t even try to wake him up. You know how he gets.” 

“That’s because he doesn’t respect you enough.” Tooru sticks his tongue out at Koutaro.

“I’ll go get him.” Koushi says as he takes a pancake in his hand and walks over to the stairs. 

“Do you have any ideas of what tattoo you’re going to get?” Tooru puts another pancake into the bunch and Koutaro is wondering how they’re not falling, there must be at least 20 already. 

“Not really, I have an appointment to discuss designs and then choose from there. I already called Akashi the other day and he explained the whole process they have in their parlor.” Koutaro is playing with his fingers and Tooru doesn’t mention it. He is the one that bothers the boys the most, but he is also the one who can take things more seriously. Koushi is the mother friend, but most of the time, talking to Tooru will make Koutaro more calm. 

“That’s good, take it slow and wait for him to make something you really like, because that will be inked into your skin forever, Bo-chan.” Tooru smiles at Koutaro and he nods just as Koushi comes back and Tetsuro has a pancake hanging from his mouth. Just in time, because Tooru has turned the stove off and moves away from it. It’s exactly that second that Koutaro notices a second tower of pancakes. How they would get rid of all of them, he had no idea. 

An hour later, there were no pancakes left, and Koutaro was glad he was wearing sweatpants, because he would’ve definitely had to unbutton his pants. Tetsuro was groaning with his head on the table and arms crossed around his stomach. Tooru had moved himself to the coach and Koushi’s eyes were slightly closing. 

“I think I have food coma, or I’m dying.” 

“I’m definitely going to die” Tooru said from his place. 

“Why did you cook so much?” Koutaro asked.

“I don’t know, it just got out of control really fast!” 

“Ughhhh” Tetsuro seemed to be unable to formulate any sentence. 

“Come over, I call for a movie nap.” 

“Dibs on the sofa!” Koutaro stood up and almost ran over to the single sofa, the other two followed behind. Koushi pushing Tooru to the back of the couch he was lying down in and Tetsuro just dropped to the carpet. 

It was some cheesy movie that Tetsuro hated, but they slept through it anyway. Tooru’s phone woke them up a few hours later, he got up and walked out of the house to continue the call without distractions. He had been getting more calls than normal lately, and he always came back excited. Koushi went back to sleep, but Koutaro could see Tetsuro texting on his phone.

“At what time is your appointment with Akaashi?” 

“Like at 4, why?”

“Just so I can schedule my stuff just after that.” 

“You don’t even have to come with me, I can get there by myself.”

“Oh, I know. I just don’t trust you to actually walk in. Now come on, go get changed it’s almost time.” 

Koutaro nodded and did as instructed. Once he was out of his pajamas and Tetsuro was showered and dressed, they left the house with the blessing of Tooru. They walked the two blocks slowly, talking about the weather and Koutaro asking about Tetsuro’s date; he was going out with some guy he had went home the night of the party, he said that he was good in bed, and that’s all that Koutaro had noticed Tetsuro looked for in a potential partner. Sooner than he liked, they were in front of a small door and a big black and green neon sign that spelled “The Jungle”.

“I can’t believe we never saw this.” Tetsuro says, a bit surprised by the size of the sign.

“I know right? It’s right in front from that cafe we used to come to” 

“Well, you’re here now. Go inside.” Koutaro started dancing on his feet a little when a bell sounded from the door, a small redhead peeked his head from it.

“Hello! Are you here for an appointment? Are you Bokuto Koutaro?” The little guy smiled brightly and opened the door completely. 

“Yeah, that’d be me.” 

“Oh come in, we were waiting for you. Well not we, I mean Akaashi-san was waiting for you!” He gestured Koutaro to come in.

“Well, I’m going. Good luck, bro!” Tetsuro waved goodbye and started his way to wherever he was going. 

“Bye.” Koutaro’s voice was quiet as he followed the redhead into the parlor. 

The place was cool, it was filled with pictures of tattooed people and designs all over the wall. It was bigger than it looked from the outside; the reception was a desk with two chairs and two computers, there were two couches beside it. There was a hallway that led to three doors. Keiji was nowhere to be seen, but Koutaro stood in front of the desk where the redhead took his seat. There in the other chair, was the most beautiful woman Koutaro had ever seen: black hair, blue eyes and white skin, she had glasses on. She reminds Koutaro a little bit of Keiji, the beauty of them, he guesses. 

“My name is Hinata Shouyo, nice to meet you. Akaashi-san will be out in a few minutes. I will need you to fill out some forms before, you can either do it there or on the couch, but I really really recommend to do it here because you might put the pen through the paper and baam! I’ll have to give you another one.” Shouyo talked even faster than Tooru, but Koutaro could understand every word. 

“Shou-kun, try to talk slowly, people don’t really understand anything you say.” The girl talked without looking away from her computer. 

“Sorry, Kiyoko-san. I thought I spoke slower this time.” Shouyo looked deflated.

“I did understand actually.” Koutaro offered a smile and took the papers and pen he had been offered. He started filling his data.

“You didn’t” She said. “And please don’t encourage him, we’re trying to help him.” 

“Sorry.” Shouyo and Koutaro said in unison and Shouyo laughed. 

“So, you’re here to see Akaashi-san’s designs right? They’re awesome I have some of them on me, actually.” Shouyo kept talking and pointing at parts of his body; he had a volleyball on his forearm, a flower on his leg (a design Keiji had drawn out of Shouyo’s sister’s drawing) and a raven on the back of his neck (a matching tattoo he got with his boyfriend). He had some other tattoos, but those were the ones Keiji had inked on him. The kid seemed to talk nonstop, he’d also gesture with his arms and use sound expressions, Koutaro likes him already. “I notice you don’t have any piercings either.” Shouyo tilted his head. “I thought Akaashi-san said you were in a rock band, but you are not a very stereotypical rock band dude.”

“Wow, Shou-chan. Big words.” The girl, who Koutaro assumed was named something in the lines of Kiyoko, said to Shouyo with a laugh at the end. Shouyo scowled and put his tongue out for her.

“Yeah, I actually had a piercing on my ear, but it got infected. It was pretty expensive to cure that and I haven’t done it again.” 

“Well, if you ever want a new one, our guy is the best. Teru has never pinches anyone wrong.” He says as he shows his ear to Koutaro, underneath all the hair is a small ear with more or less 6 loops. 

“Those are a hell lot of earrings.” 

“I know, but you kinda get addicted to this, you know? Once you start, you can’t stop.”

“That’s because you are intense, Hinata.” Koutaro knows that voice, and the sound of a door opening on the hallway makes his head snap up. There he is, in all his grace, Keiji walking up to pat Shouyo’s head, and after him a smaller version of Shouyo with a bandaged arm. 

“Look, brother!” The girl shows the plastic covered arm to Shouyo.

“That one’s awesome Natsu! You did it this time, Akaashi-san.” The two red head kids were more excited than Koutaro had ever seen anyone. 

“Shou-chan, get back to work! And Natsu, I’ll call in a cab for you. Just wait on the couch.” Both Hinatas shut up and nodded. Koutaro had finished his paperwork but kept looking at the sheets to avoid looking at Keiji. 

“Are you done with those? I’m sorry I was late, my appointment took longer than expected.” Keiji is now looking and talking to Koutaro and he can’t avoid his gaze anymore so he looks up.

“Oh, it’s alright. I just finished this anyway.” He thinks he offers a smile, but his face just feels hot and he doesn’t know what kind of expression he is showing. 

“Come in then.” Keiji starts walking towards the hall and points at doors. “That’s Terushima’s, our piercer. This one if for when Hinata or Kiyoko need a room to draw on someone and then I tattoo them here.” Koutaro nodded through it all. Terushima, that name sounded oddly familiar. 

They go into the last door; Koutaro can see a desk, a chair, a lot of sheets of paper, come markers, another chair that looks like a dentist’s one and all of Keiji’s tattooing devices and inks. Keiji gestured for Koutaro to sit down on the chair by the desk and he sits on another one beside him 

“So, what do you have in mind?” Keiji looks at Koutaro with curious eyes, and Koutaro can’t do anything but stare into those deep blue eyes. 

  
  



	5. All The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s designs are rad, and Bokuto is instantly in love with what he is working on. He doesn’t really have the heart to deny any of them or choose between the whole variety, so he asks Akaashi to work out a sleeve for him with all of the designs, maybe even part of his back. Akaashi thinks about working other parts of his body, just not with a needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE WORST PERSON OUT THERE I KNOW I AM SO SORRY I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE OMG IM SO SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE :C

Keiji is amazing. That’s Koutaro’s first thought once he walks out of the first appointment. They’re supposed to get together three times to discuss different designs, Keiji will draw some stuff and they will work from that. Koutaro is finding it easier and easier to speak to him when they’re in the parlour, but if he catches him at school, he’ll just wave and run away from him. He’s been thinking about him way more than about the tattoos, his exams or the band, it’s really counterproductive. Tetsuro knows something’s up, because Koutaro rarely starts a sexual interaction, let alone actual fucking. And they had been doing a lot of that lately, and Tetsuro had been bottoming and he was sore already. 

“Come on, please stop it.” Tetsuro grabbed Koutaro’s hand, which had been creeping to the back of his hips. “What’s going on in that big head of yours?” He flicked Koutaro’s forehead.

“Auch! What do you mean? I’m horny” Came out of Koutaro’s mouth, but his eyes never met Tetsuro’s. He groaned.

“Bro, you know I’m always up for whatever this is, but my ass can only take an specific amount of dick, and I think you’ve passed it. Also I’m your best friend, and I know when you’re overthinking stuff, your eyes look pained.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know, bro. It’s confusing.” 

“Talk to uncle Tetsu.” He patted his thighs.

“Ugh!” Koutaro laid his head on Tetsuro’s legs and covered his face with his hands. “I mean, it’s evolved, bro. It’s fucking evolved, I can’t stop thinking about it!” 

“What’s evolved, Bo?” Tetsuro was now petting Koutaro’s hair, ungelled it was soft.

“My crush.” Koutaro’s voices was muffled by his hands. He groaned once and then put them aside. “I can’t think of anything else.”

“So let’s see if I’m getting this right. Your crush with Akaashi has gotten so out of control that you are so horny that you can’t let my ass rest?” Tetsuro’s voice sounded like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but this was Koutaro, so he had foreseen this. 

“Well, yeah, basically.” 

“Why aren’t you working on that then?” 

“I’m trying!” Koutaro’s hands went back to his face. “But every single time I am with him I can’t speak! Have you ever seen his drawing? Oh my god!” 

“Of course I have never seen his drawing, Bro. I’ve never seen him do anything but smoke close to us and throw smug looks at you.” 

“Oh my god, how he smokes! I’m going insane!” 

“Don’t you have another appointment tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, it’s the last one to review designs I think. I haven’t really paid attention to what he says, his voice is so smooth and he is so cute and sometimes when I do pay attention he says the most interesting things. Like did you know tattooing  has been practiced across the globe since at least Neolithic times, as evidenced by mummified preserved skin, ancient art, and the archaeological record?” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Wow, I didn’t even know I knew that shit.” 

“Well if Akaashi was your teacher, you’d never had failed Art History I.” 

“If Akaashi was my teacher, I would’ve gone to class when I had Art History I.”

“True.” 

“I probably would’ve failed too though.” 

“Yeah, now that you mention it. So, when are you going to ask him out? Because you talking about him? You sound like a blushing virgin, and you are the farthest from one.” 

“Hey! Now that’s just rude.” 

“Bro, you like to have sex, no one is accusing you.” Tetsuro put his hands up in defense. “I’m just saying, it’s weird to see you so flustered for a guy you’ve never even seen naked.” 

“I know! It’s weird for me too, you know? Everything I do hear from him sounds interesting. Like, whenever he is drawing, he just mumbles about everything and nothing.”

“Well, that sounds nice. Since you can’t talk at all in his presence.”

“Dude! I mean, like, I shouldn’t know that most tattoo ink is made from metal salts, not dye.” 

“That’s an interesting fact, actually.”

“It is. But, every single thing he says is stuck in my mind and his voice drives me crazy.”

“Maybe you just want to fuck him.”

“No, I’ve never felt like this, Bro, I swear. I know the feeling you’re talking about, and I’ve had that, a lot. This one’s different.” 

“Well ask him out for coffee instead of to a bar.” Tetsuro rolled his eyes. “This is stupid, Bro. You sound like Oikawa in high school, remember?”

“You’re right! When he wouldn’t shut up about Suga’s lips.” They both started laughing. 

“Exactly, you know I think love is a bunch of shit. But if you feel it, you feel it Bro. Try it out, if it doesn’t work out, we’ll go to a bar and drink.” 

“Alright.” 

“So, what kind of designs has Akaashi been showing you?” 

“Would you believe if I told you that I just tell him they’re all perfect because I have just looked at his face this whole time?” 

“Well, there’s no cure for stupidity so I will just nod and go down for something to eat.” 

“Bring me something too!”

“Come with me you lazy bum.”

“You’re insults are lame lately.” 

“I know, I’m just tired. I can’t believe we’re almost in exam season again, I will literally die.”

“Need a stress reliever? I work the good shift today.”

“Oh, bless friday night.” 

 

The next morning, Koutaro woke up early to a room that smelled like an alcoholic man, and he looked beside him to find said person and Tadashi on the floor. The night before had been a rarely calm night, Koutaro had wanted to introduce Daichi, the new dancer, to Tetsuro, but he hadn’t been there, so they had just drank. They even convinced Tadashi to drink with them, but things had gotten out of control and Koutaro had to drive Tadashi’s car to their house and he crashed there. How he had been able to sleep on the floor, was a mystery to Koutaro. He got up and exited the room quietly, downstairs he found Koushi clicking on the remote carelessly.

“Morning” Koutaro says as he goes towards the fridge to look for something to eat.

“Hey” Koushi’s voice is almost a murmur as he sighs, Koutaro takes a yoghurt and goes to sit beside Koushi, and that’s when he notices the dark circles under his eyes and the way he moves his neck in discomfort.

“Suga? Are you alright?” He opens his arms and Koushi cuddles beside him.

“No...yeah, I mean, I don’t know.” 

“What happened?” Koushi’s mouth opens and closes when they hear a sound, footsteps coming from upstairs. Koutaro looks back and see’s Tooru coming down. 

“Good Morning, Bo-chan!” He says, then looks at Koushi and walks out the front door.

“That happened.” Koushi’s voice is lower as he sniffles again. “It escalated so quickly, I don’t even know how he got so mad.” 

“You know how he is, it will pass, Suga. It’ll be okay, you literally can’t live without each other.”

“Ugh, I know. We’re disgusting.” Koushi groans, but a small smile shows on his face.

“You are, and Oikawa is the worst. What did he do?” 

“It was both, we said some things we shouldn’t have. But it was not my fault, it’s not like I don’t trust him.”

“What? Look, I’m lost.” 

“I mean, you know how he always goes out to talk to whoever’s on the phone? Well you can’t blame me for being curious, he doesn’t even let me be there. So I asked about it, merely out of curiosity, and he was all like ‘Oh Ko-chan, so you don’t trust me? Do you really think I would actually cheat on you? After everything that happened to get here?’ and shit like that, and I was like ‘of course not’ but then we started yelling and it all got out of hand.”

“Well that happens, Suga. It’s none of your faults, you are just both really dramatic and most of your arguments get out of hand.”

“I know.” Koushi pouts at Koutaro and he flicks his forehead. “Ow! What the hell? I thought that was Kuroo.” 

“Yeah, I learnt from the best.”

“You’re both idiots.” 

 

Koushi walks Koutaro to the parlour and he then goes to the cafe. Koutaro walks in and is greeted by a  loud happy voice. 

“Hey, Bo!” Shouyo said jumping off his chair. He’d been coming regularly, Keiji has made appointments for him for the last two months, and he was scheduled every two weeks. Shouyo was the best part of waiting for Keiji to come out from his last customer.

“Shouyo! Respect!” Kiyoko scolded and greeted Koutaro with a smile. 

“It’s fine, really.” Koutaro shot a smile to Shouyo. 

“Oh no, it’s not. I just got carried away. How’ve you been?” 

“Well, good.” Koutaro kept eyeing Keiji’s closed door. He couldn’t hear a sound over the music playing, but he knew he was tattooing someone. He felt determined today, after his pep talk with Tetsuro, he had decided to ask Keiji out on a date. He was nervous, very nervous was an understatement, but he was going to do it. 

Except, when Keiji came out of the room, he was laughing with a blond haired guy Koutaro had seen once before. He stopped listening to Shouyo speak and almost ducked behind the desk. 

“Bokuto? Hey man, what’s up!” Yuuji said from where he was walking besides Keiji.

“Oh, hi.” Koutaro’s voice was pitched

“You two know each other?” Keiji spoke. And Koutaro was eyeing both nervously.

“Sort of?” He said.

“We met at that party, right? The one you didn’t want to go to.” Yuuji says as he eyes at Koutaro understandingly. 

“Oh yeah, Tanaka’s bachelor? Heard it got pretty crazy.” Keiji smirked.

“Wouldn’t know man, passed out. But Bokuto here is the one who got the crowd crazy!” Yuuji patted Koutaro’s shoulder so hard he flinched.

“Huh?” Keiji looked interested now. 

“Yeah! He and his band turned it up!” 

“You have a band?”

“Umm, yeah?” 

“Cool.” Keiji was staring at Koutaro with a smirk.

“Heeeeey Kenma!” Shouyo shouts as the little bell above the door makes a sound. 

“Hello, Shouyo.” Kenma, a blond boy with a quiet voice and a bunch of piercings on his ears and eyebrow comes in. 

“Kenma! You’re late, but I’m glad because I’m late too!” Yuuji says.

“You’re always late, Teru-san. It’s fine.” Kenma says with a serious face. 

“I know, and I am absolutely not sorry about that.” Yuuji grins. “Come on, I gotta clean your eyebrows.” Kenma nods and follows him to one of the doors on the hallway. 

“Come on, I have the final designs.” Keiji says and Koutaro follows him, he sits on the chair and Keiji drags his so he can sit beside him. “Here are the ones I came up with after our last talks.”

This time, Koutaro pays attention to every single drawing he is shown. He is mesmerized with them. He touched the paper carefully and traces Keiji’s sketches with trembling fingers. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous about this, the only thing he can focus on right now is the words in his tongue and he is afraid if he talks he’ll just spill his guts. 

“I want them all.” He says, without giving it a second thought, and that might be way worst than what he had first intended to say, but it made a bit more sense.

“What?” 

“I want them, like on me, all of them.” As Koutaro’s words leave his mouth he realized how true that statement is, he doesn’t want to choose between Keiji’s designs. He is past every feeling he thought he had, he is downright obsessed with the guy and he can have him inked in his skin. 

“That is kind of crazy for a first tattoo, isn’t it?” Keiji just looks at Koutaro like he can’t believe what he’s saying. 

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me something along the lines of ‘Oh yeah, put them all in your skin so I can charge you for every design!’ or something?” 

“It is a pretty permanent decision, you see?” Keiji puts his arms up towards Koutaro, two perfectly tattooed sleeves. 

“Those are awesome. Plus, I’m in a band. I’m the only one who doesn’t have tattoos. It’s weird.” 

“So, it wasn’t a joke? You really have a band?” Keiji’s eyes grow a bit bigger and rounder.

“Yeah, I’m a drummer. We are pretty good.” Koutaro blushes a bit.

“Okay, so. You’re sure then? You want them all? Like, you don’t even want to try one to see if you like the way I ink?” Keiji stands up and Koutaro’s eyes follow him as he goes around the desk and takes something from one of the drawers. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve seen what you do, I love all this. It’s amazing, really. I’m sure you’ll do a great job with my skin.” 

“Great, then. Take off your shirt.” Keiji takes a pen, a notebook and what seems to be a measuring tape. 

“W-what?” 

“I need to see you to know my canvas.” 

“That’s such a romantic way to put it.” Koutaro says as he takes off his shirt. Keiji touches Koutaro’s arms with delicate hands. The touch makes goosebumps come from Koutaro’s skin.

“I know.” Keiji says and looks right at Koutaro’s eyes as he keeps touching his bicep.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Is what leaves Koutaro’s mouth.

“What?”

“Oh my god! I don’t even know why I said that. I’m so sorry.” Koutaro starts going for the door, but as his hand reaches the door knob, Keiji’s hand is on his shoulder, holding him back. 

“Hey, wait.” With his other hand, Keiji takes Koutaro’s neck and he pulls him down so their foreheads are touching each other. He let’s go and his hand locks the door. “Kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'd hate me too.


	6. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally fuffly porn and idk how I achieved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, tbh I had this all planned and as I was writting (and you'll know this happens) the characters made me go on another path, I mean the number of chapters will probably remain the same also the general path of the story aswell. It just turned fufflier than I expected it? I had some other problems planned but I stg Bokuto didn't let me have them, so here it is.

Koutaro kisses Keiji and he feels fireworks, and sparks and all those things that he’s seen in those movies Tooru loves to watch. He forgets about everything, all he can feel and hear are Keiji’s hands, and Keiji’s lips and Keiji’s soft moans that leave his mouth every time Koutaro puts his lip between his teeth. He caresses his face and he can feel him trembling, or maybe it’s himself, he doesn’t really know. All he know is that he’s been waiting for this moment for maybe three whole months ever since he met him. When his hands touch Keiji’s hair, he thinks about how he’s never touched such soft and perfect hair. And that’s what this moment is, soft and perfect. He’s imagined putting Keiji against a wall and fuck him hard and fast, but right now as his shaking hands keep caressing the guy’s hair, all he wants is to hold him. 

Keiji has never been kissed like this before. He has also never been told someone’s in love with him, but that’s another story. Koutaro holds him like he’s precious and he is afraid he might break him. Which he totally could, because have you seen those arms? His hair is thick and hard from the gel, but his face is soft and with his eyes closed he can only imagine what he looks like while he kisses him. Koutaro bites his lip and without brain function available right now he grinds against Koutaro’s pelvis and he hears moans, and as he keeps going he doesn’t think about if the people outside can hear them, he honestly doesn’t care. 

It is Keiji who puts Koutaro against the wall though, as he leave his mouth and starts kissing his jaw slowly and wet and Koutaro’s breathing feels funny on his hair. He pulls away just to see his face; it’s red all over, a hint of sweat in his forehead and his eyes are shut close. He’d say he looks pained, but he knows that’s not the case. He feels hands under his shirt and he lets them roam on his back as he kissed on Koutaro’s neck and sucks without thinking, he realizes, in the middle of it, that it is way too high for the mark to be hidden. But when Koutaro moans that sweet, sweet cry, he just keeps going. This might be the craziest thing he’s ever done. 

Koutaro can feel himself growing uncomfortably hard in his pants, and every time Keiji moves against him, he puts pressure on his crotch and he can’t help but moan. He thinks about how weird it will be once he gets out of here, sometimes Kiyoko likes to turn the volume of the music down, he really hopes that Shouyo is DJ this afternoon. He knows Keiji just marked him at the highest point on his neck, and he thinks he likes it, he will certainly love it when Tetsuro asks about it. Keiji bites him on the shoulder and he forgets about the world. He shuffles to reaccommodate the bulge in his pants and  by accident (or not) he presses towards Keiji and he swears he’s never heard a better sound. He turns it all around and walks towards the desk, he carries Keiji up and squishes between his two legs as he grabs a handful of his ass. 

He can feel Keiji’s hands at the hem of his jeans as he takes his shirt off. And what he finds there, is nothing like what he imagined. Most of it is covered in black ink, but he can still see the abs, way more muscular than he ever thought Keiji would be. His arms, without the long sleeves he always uses, are thicker, and his tattoo covered neck expands and retracts as he breaths heavily. Keiji reminds him more of a rockstar that himself, and he loves that. He is loving everything about this moment. 

Keiji finally opens Koutaro’s jeans and tries to pull them down. As he does, Koutaro unzips his pants aswell and lifts him up with one hand to undress him with the other. Keiji touched Koutaro through cotton and his whole body stops, he can literally feel his brain stop working as he stops holding back moans. He takes one step closer to Keiji and pulls him towards the edge of the desk. He free’s Keiji’s cock from his tight boxers as his own erection is taken out. A hand runs up and down him as another one pulls on his hair and he stops holding back moans. Keiji’s hand is small but precise, and even though he likes the feeling, he wants more. So he takes one final small step and takes both their erections and starts moving his hand over Keiji’s, and this time it’s not only himself who can’t hold back his voice. 

“Oh god.” Is the only sentence his voice manages to form.

“I know”. Keiji pants out. 

They keep the rhythm until he can feel Keiji take a sharp breath in.

“I’m-I’m gonna.” 

“Come for me, Akaashi.” And he does, with a loud moan of Koutaro’s name, who comes a second after. 

Keiji’s head rests on Koutaro’s shoulder as both of them pant. Koutaro is afraid that his legs might give up any second now, but he is not willing to risk Keiji moving from where he is, draped around his body. He can feel his chest is sticky with cum, and he keeps getting chills because it’s starting to get cold now. He is also tired from the release, and his eyes are shutting closed. 

“Hey.” Keiji’s soft voice whispers. And Koutaro nods in response. “I still have to measure you.”

“Yeah.”

“In a while.”

“In a while.”

 

They eventually clean themselves and dress up again. Both their shirts are wrinkled and Keiji’s pants are spotted with dry cum that it pretty visible, but he doesn’t seem to mind, or he hasn’t noticed. Koutaro doesn’t want to ask. As Keiji measures his right arm, his back, and chest he gasps and huffs a laugh.

“What?” Koutaro looks down at his chest and tries to look at his back to see if there’s something there, but he can’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

“I am so, so sorry. Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Keiji straight out laughs this time, and remember the moan from a while before? The one that Koutaro thought was the best sound? Well this one, Keiji’s laugh, he wants to put in a bottle inside his nightstand drawer so he can hear it every single morning when he wakes up. 

“But what happened?” He finds himself smiling fondly and as he tries to wipe it off his face he just manages to blush. 

“Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me?” Keiji whispers to himself as he turns Koutaro around so he can look at himself in the mirror that’s on the wall. Koutaro sees it right away and can see why Keiji has been keeping that laugh in. He walks closer to the mirror as he touches his neck, there they are, three big red bruises on his neck. “I am sorry. I don’t even know what to say, sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing.” Koutaro turned around and he was laughing. “I can’t believe you did this.” Keiji covered his face with his hands as he kept muttering a chant of sorrys. “Oh god, this is fantastic!” he bursts out laughing and Keiji looks at him like he is insane. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I mean, none of the guys would believe me if I told them that I kissed you but now I have proof and oh god Tetsu is gonna love this one.” He touches the one on top, Keiji’s face gets redder by the second. 

“You really are weird, you know that?” 

“I know that.” Koutaro walks towards Keiji and puts his hands in hips hips and pulls him close. 

“I like weird.” Keiji pulls up and kissed Koutaro. 

“God I was so nervous about coming here. I always talk a lot when I’m nervous and I was afraid I would say more than I intended to and all I wanted was to ask you out on one date and then Tetsu made me swear that I would at least ask and then I couldn’t talk and-”

“So you mean you’re nervous now?” Koutaro would’ve blushed more if it were possible.

“I’m always nervous around you.” 

“You didn’t looked nervous a while ago.”

“Are you kidding me?” 

“You haven’t asked me out yet, though.” 

“Is that a yes?”

“Is what a yes?”

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

“On a date?”

“Yes on a date! Why are you being like this!” Koutaro hides his face in Keiji’s neck. 

“Did you think I didn’t notice how you’re always blushing and staring at me? I bet you don’t even know which designs I showed you the first day.” 

“Okay, but I remember about the history of tattoos!” Koutaro whined and hugs Keiji tighter. 

“You did say you are in love with me, too.” 

“Oh god, please let’s not talk about it now.” 

“Alright.”

“Alright.” 

Koutaro breathes in Keiji’s scent, he smells like sex and sweat and also a touch of vanilla, everything around them smelled like that, because Keiji liked keeping scented candles in his studio. The smell impregnated him because he stayed almost the whole day in there. Keiji pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

“I have another customer coming. But I think I’ll have to cancel until I clean this mess up.” He huffs a laugh. 

“That’d be nice of you. Do you want me to help you?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll do it.” 

“Really, let me help. I insist.” 

“Well, okay, we’ll finish faster.” He walks towards the door and unlocks it, he peeks his head out and shouts. “Hey, Kiyoko-san? Can you cancel my next appointment? Schedule it for tomorrow, I’m free at three.” 

“I already canceled it. You are a terrible person, we are out here.” Shimizu answered.

“Never thought I’d see you... hear you like that Akaashi-san.” Shouyo laughed. A loud smack sounded from the outside. “Ow!” 

“Shut up.” Keiji said as he shut the door. His face was just plain red, no sign of any other color coming back in a while. 

“Sorry about that. It’s hard for me to be, um, quiet.” Koutaro scratches the back of his neck. 

“Not like I was quiet anyway.” He wouldn’t look Koutaro in the eye. They both started cleaning up the mess quietly. Koutaro hummed at the rythm of the music outside; even though it was low, the silence in the room was lower. 

“Is everything alright?” He stopped cleaning the desk and looked at Keiji.

“I just...I mean, I’ve never, like, I’ve never done this before.” 

“Cleaning?” 

“No, what? No. I mean something like this, what just happened.” 

“Oh, oh, alright.” Koutaro frowns. “But, like, was it okay?” Now it was Koutaro who looked away. “Because like I can totally get if it was in the heat of the moment, like it happens and if you don’t want to go on a date with me we can totally just stick to the tattoo thing, you know?” He started playing with his fingers but Keiji’s hands stopped him when they grabbed his.

“No! I do, I want to go out with you. It was just weird, like I don’t know. I don’t want you to think that I do this or whatever.” 

“It’s alright anyway, you know? Like if you don’t do it, or do. I just want you to feel good. So, did that feel good?” 

“Oh god! Please don’t ask that.” Keiji hid his head on Koutaro’s chest and he was held by two strong arms. 

“I really can’t believe it happened.”

“Well, it did.” 

“I didn’t think you liked me, you’re always so serious.”

“Honestly? I didn’t think so either.” But Keiji smiled anyway.


End file.
